Love Story
by Preetz
Summary: True love never dies. Miracles do happen. Those in love might part ways but only to meet again, even if its after ages. A Vivesha song fic loosely based on Taylor Swift's song- Love story. (Bad summary I know lol) R & R.


**A/N:** OK, I really dunno if the sorry goes well with the lyrics. But yea this story is loosely based on one of my fav songs Love story by Taylor swift. Check out the video on youtube if haven't watched the video song. It's a beautiful video.

**I had this idea in my mind for quite a while now. The idea isn't mine exactly inspired from Taylor's music video. So yes… its on vivesha. Hope ya all will like. :D**

**. . .**

**Love story**

**. . .**

_Song: Love story: Taylor Swift. Do listen to this while reading!_

_**. . .**_

_Year- 2034_

_Location- Delhi University, College of Arts._

_Time- 4:30 PM_

A girl in her early twenties steps out of her college building walking along towards the main gate. She's isn't surrounded by her usually very talkative friends. And that is probably a reason for spotting him. She hasn't met him before, no, not in ages.

A guy sitting across her, in the patch of greenery surrounding the college, under the shade of a huge Peepal tree, busily reading a book…

He looks up and it's by chance that their eyes meet for the first time. But it feels like it's not the maiden one… as they presume it is.

_**Flashback-**_

_On a summer morning, she is walking swiftly along a busy road. She reaches the crossing and attempts to make her way through the crowd crossing the road in bulks. She can't be late to her office on first day. Can she be? _

_In her hurry, she loses her balance bumps into someone, nearly falls down but someone saves her._

_She looks at him as he steadies her by her shoulders. He smiles as she mumbles a 'thanks'. Both resume walking, neither of them knew…_ _they part ways, but only to meet again._

**Present-** She's surprised at the fact that the guy in the memory is same one whom she is staring now. He too looks at this girl with a look of confusion & slight surprise. Did he see this girl before?

_Flashback contd... He spots her again in the bureau. Their first day on work... It's a coincidence again. _

"_that was you? At the crossing?"_

"_yes… its me. Nice to see you again… Miss…"_

"_Tasha…"_

"_Vivek…" _

_They exchange a smile & shake hands._

"_so friends?"_

"_I guess we can be. Now that we work together…"_

"_yea that's true.. I mean it's great! We can be great friends!"_

_Another smile follows._

**Present…** both smile at the memory. Many more memories flood their brains.

_Another day… many days later-_ _She's feeling low and he comes up with a plan to cheer her up._

"_Ice cream.."_

"_Vivek we are not kids… we can't just go hang around the ice-cream parlour every weekend!"_

"_Why not Tashu?"_

"_Because I don't want us to be an item!"_

"_But we already are. Like… who cares if we're. Come on now!"_

_He pulls her by her hand and she finds herself enjoying her share of huge chocochip ice cream with him. At that moment, she realizes how much he means to her, how much these small moments of joy mean. He really did mean a great friend. Or even more. Just his presence makes her smile…_

"_Vivek…"_

"_hmm.."_

"_I wish our friendship never dies. I wish I never lose you."_

"_you won't Tashu. Do you even know what you're saying?"_

"_Vivek.. what if you lose me forever?"_

"…"

"_What if I die…"_

"_Tashu no…"_

"_plz answer me…"_

"_We will meet again then… I kinda believe in rebirth"_

_She laughs_

"_You do? I wish what you're saying is true…"_

_She gives him a smile. He looks at her for a moment before answering with a smile._

"_oh well… dear I love you too!"_

"_What? Did you just say.."_

"_Yes… you heard me right…"_

_She doesn't know what to say. After paying for the ice creams, he offers her his hand. She takes it. They walk hand in hand with a huge grin etched on their faces…_

Memories… memories... What's happening to her? Did she really know this guy before? And why is he now looking at her as if he's seeing the same memories with his mind's eye?

_More days pass… she realizes what she's feeling is love. God knows how much she loved him. She wants to scream out her reply to his proposal that day. She will.. She would have… if only she were alive..._

"_Death… death isn't painful…"_

_She smiles at the old man sitting beside her. He's her boss, ACP sir._

"_Tasha! no!"_

"_death is painful to… my loved ones… uh.. not.. to… me.. I'm at peace.."_

_She gives a strained smile & stares at her friend who's watching from the door…_

"_Tasha plz…"_

"_sir.. I… I love you all."_

"_Tasha don't go…"_

**Present…** her vision blurs. There are no more memories. A tear rolls down her cheek. He too gets teary as he sees the same memory in his head. And there are more to come-

_Many days later- He's talking with a friend in bureau-_

"_main aaj ice-cream khaunga."_

"_Vivek no! you can't just go have ice-cream in the same parlour every day. I mean every day? Its unhealthy."_

"_it is not"_

"_you're doing this for her? Vivek why cant you just accept? She is dead. Move on mate! She is no more-"_

"_she's here! You get that? She's here with me. In my heart. And we will meet one day. And… and we'll have our own love story with a happy ending-"_

"_you've gone crazy mate! I know you love her. But She's gone.. don't punish yourself for what happened-"_

"_just shut up! And leave me alone-"_

_One more memory-_

_He's standing on top of a cliff… Wanting to take his life… commit suicide yes… but he imagines her amidst the clouds… hears her voice…_

"_life goes on Vivek… there's life, even after a part of it goes away. Look at you. You have many memories to treasure..."_

_And he obeys her. He doesn't jump or take his life. Days later, he gets his transfer done. He's leaving that damn city. That city that gave him love & snatched it away… he's leaving to somewhere unknown… he doesn't know where…_

His vision blurs further. Its like there are no more memories to remember. His heart skips a beat as this girl, the same one, he saw in his memories comes to face him. She too has tears in her eyes. He slowly gets up smiling at her… brushing his tears…

She brushes her own tears to hold his hand.

He looks down at their clasped hands. He doesn't speak much, nor does she.

Both knew that they finally met. The way they promised to be…. The way they are meant to be.

_****_This time they won't let go of each other… nor the destiny can make them let go.

It's a love story and this time there's a happy ending in near future!

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**A/N: OK that was short and somewhat crappy! I dunno if its good, bad or terrible! So plz do rvw n lemme know how it is! Thank you!**_

_**See you all soon with a new OS & a new Jodi ;) tc love ya all :D**_


End file.
